Little Lost Dia
by forever faerie
Summary: None of the Warehouse crew knew much of Claudia's past. Now they're about to find out. And who is this Malcolm Reynolds guy and what does he have to do with anything in her life? please read, rated T for possible violence in future, plz review no flames
1. The Overview

**So here we are. I am, as far as I know, the first to write this crossover. And I hope not the last. These shows mesh so well together. Anywho, please read and review. Reviews keep authors motivated to dish out more concoctions and mashups. Like this one, right here. **

**Enjoy,**

**Forever Faerie**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I didn't think of cowboys in space or a warehouse of mystical objects.**

_**2011**_

Claudia held the gun in her hand. It wasn't hers', but it was her fathers. She wondered briefly what had happened to him. Then realized that it was stupid to do that. She had been taken away, after her mother had died. At least that's what she was told. Her mother had been killed during a Reaver attack. There was no saving her. Claudia had always assumed that the same had happened to her father, until she got a wave from him. Even though it was only in a gorram dream, granted, she saw it as foreshadowing on her life. So she started her search. Then she had made the machine in hopes to contact her old life on Shadow, her home planet. It had worked. It worked so well that she was able to see in extreme detail the broken caucuses lying on the ground, and the burnt house, and all of the poorly tended fields. She had wept for days, none of her friends were able to sympathize with her, they had never heard of Reavers or the Alliance. _Lucky them_, she though bitterly, _they never knew the devastation of the War. How dad left us. How I still haven't heard from him. I bet he's dead._ She glanced at the wave screen. She didn't dare to try to find her father; she just wanted to blindly believe that he was gone. Even though she knew that it was just a lie she told herself, too keep herself from going on this mission.

She put the gun back in the holster. She remembered her dad giving her the gun. He told her, "Look here, Dia, (nobody called her Claudia, it was her grandmother's name) you're going to protect Mama for me while I'm away, right?" The six year old had vigorously nodded her head. "Yes sir, Daddy." He laughed and showed her how to point the handgun, which, at the time, seemed like a shotgun. She practiced every day before he had to leave for the War, and by the time he had left, she could already snipe small squirrels. He hugged her close and told her that if she ever needed somebody, he was a wave bounce away. Claudia wiped at her eyes. She had failed her father, and now, she was stuck here on Earth That Was. She shook her head again, ridding her mind of the traitorous thoughts. "Hey Claud? Want to come down? We've got a favorite set up, Young Frankenstein." She smiled at the sound of her "brother" Pete. He was too good to her. "Yeah, hold on, I'll be right there." She shook off the overwhelming need to call her dad, and jumped down the stairs, to purposefully and effectively annoy Artie, and then gently squeezed between HG and Steve for her all time favorite Earth that Was movie.

_**2517**_

Malcolm Reynolds moved his hand away from the wave screen. There was no way that his girl had survived that Reaver attack. His wife didn't. Then even if, by some gorram miracle, she had survived the Alliance came and burned down his property. She's dead. He heard footsteps, ones that sounded tired and that needed to have their feet thrown on a chair and to relax. He didn't even look up from the photo of him and his baby girl on Shadow. The one where she's throwing her head back and laughing while he's holding her, spinning in circles, a huge grin on his face. "Sir, we're all having dinner, Kaylee whipped something up. It's lookin' mighty tasty too." He turned to see his close friend and second in command. "Zoe," he stopped. She knew what was coming. "Captain, it's not like you could've brought the child to the War. There was no saving her." Mal nodded his head, slowly and deliberately. "I know. I just feel that she's alive. An' she's out there, somewhere, just waiting for me to find her. And you know me Zoe. I'd never leave my little Dia behind."


	2. This Sad Day

**Little Lost Dia Chapter Two!**

**Sorry it's been forever! I've been swamped with my class work…mostly my anatomy and physiology work but I have a little time here and there and I promise to make it up to y'all either over February break or my April break! So I'm not going to delay you guys and also, I'm going to give y'all an extra long chapter cuz I have author guilt. So that's all. Enjoy.**

**Forever Faerie**

**DISCLAIMER: hahahahahaha really funny. Like I could be the person who owns all this. I'm just 16…*sigh***

_**2011**_

Claudia walked through the Warehouse. Normal, boring inventory on a not so normal, boring day. She heaved a sigh. Up ahead she heard Pete and Myka doing their Tesla practice. They really didn't need to; they both had almost perfect aim. She looked down at her watch, 4:28, and decided to call it a day. She had crossed off only half of the sheet in her hand, but today was special. Not a good special but a horrible one. This day, 509 years into the future, was (or will be) the day that she let her father down permanently.

She made her way into the office, Steve looking up from the report he was working on from the last case. "Hey, you finished already?" she just glanced at him. Artie, of course, stopped her before she reached the doorway. Steve may not know her as well as Artie did, but he saw that this was not a good day to pester the young girl about whatever was going on in her life. Artie spun her around and marched her to her desk. "You are nowhere near done with this list! Look! You have," he stopped to count the crossed off artifacts on her list, "only thirty accounted for. Go back out there and get me the rest." Claudia stood her ground. "No." Artie's brow quirked.

"What do you mean, 'No.'?" It came out softer than she expected it to.

"I mean that today is a rotten day. I wont, no, I _can't_ work today. I just…I can't. I'm sorry."

Again she tried to leave. Tried to escape from the arms of her surrogate father. He just wasn't in the mood for her antics today though. She knew that. It had been a simple day, one rarely seen at the Warehouse, and Artie did want Claudia to enjoy it. After she finished inventory.

She broke her eye contact with Artie. "Today is a bad day." Steve perked up. He glanced at the door to see Pete and Myka standing silently. Pete slightly nodded his head to Steve's mental plea for them to stay quiet like he was. "Why's that kiddo?"

"My mom." She let out a shaky breath. "Today's the day she was killed."

_**2517**_

Mal shook his head. He always hated this day. His crew was (mostly) smart enough realize that on this day he was more quiet than usual. Almost all of his crew noticed. Inara had never seen him this upset, and Book, Simon and River were still new to his ship. Hell, even Jayne could see that on this day he was harsher and cooler to people than the normal day. Zoe told them to leave him be, give him room and if he didn't come out of his room all day then it was his own gorram choice. "I don't understand what would have Mal in such a horrendous mood more than usual. This is nothing more than a day, is it not Zoe?" Zoe looked down, unsure of how much to tell the other woman. "'Nara, Mal don' talk much. Not even to me. He ain't ever told me much bout today, or any other day, but this day is something painful for him. Can't quite come to terms with something bout this day. Feels guilty bout it." Then she walked off. Inara wasn't dumb, she knew that Zoe wasn't telling her something. Or Zoe was blatantly lying to her. Either way it was some major detail about _why_ Mal felt guilty. Why he locked himself in his cabin. She decided to try to talk to him, not to force out the answers, just to be a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen.

"Mal?" She listened. "Mal? I know that you're in there." More silence. "Malcolm Reynolds you open that door now or so help me-" it opened. "Keep yer gorram voice down now, ya hear? I don't want nobody else poking in on me." She rolled her eyes. Typical Mal, always secretive and finding different ways to go about keeping those secrets. God did it get annoying after a while. She closed the door behind her. "Now what taking…" She paused when she actually took a good look at him. She nearly gasped, but managed to choke it down. He was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. He looked weak. When he did pick up his head and acknowledged her, all she saw was an exhausted man who was fighting down tears. "Mal?" her tone was soft, soothing. He shook his head. "She'd be 21 now. Jus' barely 21. Her Mother would've been almost 41. S'my fault they're gone." Inara was completely lost and confused. He made no sense at all. She wondered if he was talking about a sister and niece, friends, maybe cousins. She had no idea of what he was saying. "Mal, who were they?" He looked down, "My Little Dia, and my darlin' Beth."

___**2011**_

Artie stayed quiet. Claudia had fallen into the chair behind her. "I'm hopeless. I didn't protect her like my daddy told me to. I'm not good at anything. Now, she's dead and it's all my fault." Myka shared a glace with Artie, mutely asking her if she could help out. His eyes warned her not to, but she went ahead anyway. "Claud. What happened? Why is it you're fault. You were too young."

"I was six, Myka. I could've handled it. I was too scared. I should've taken her to my hiding place. I didn't though. I was dumb and selfish and just stupid and I didn't let her hide with me."

"Hide from what?"

"Does it matter now?" she sounded bitter. After an uncomfortable moment she turned towards her boss. "Can I please leave?" Artie nodded his head. "You've done more than enough today. Go back to Leena's." She nodded her head and dashed out of the office. She would try tonight, she decided. Tonight she would try to see if her father was alive.

_**2517**_

Inara sat in silent surprise. "Mal, who are they to you?"

"My little daughter and my wife. I loved them so much Inara. So much."

She was even more shocked than she was before. Mal, married? It seemed like and impossible idea to her. Let alone the fact that a child came from this marriage. "I know what you're thinking. Me, married. It seems impossible I know. It wasn't really my idea. She grew up on a ranch near mine on Shadow. Our folks decided that a marriage would be a good way to increase the land and profit of both our ranches. One year into the marriage, she had Dia, six more passed and I went off to fight in the war. She told me that she'd be happy to have a war hero as her husband. She said that she'd be able to hold down the fort. Bout six months into the war there'd been a report bout Shadow. Reaver attack. Shortly followed by a wippin' of the moon by Alliance. Footage was shown of our land bein' burned down. My Beth and Little Dia were dead. I could feel it."

Inara remained speechless for a few moments. Mal's eyes were like storm clouds, raging with different emotions. In his hand he held a small piece of folded paper, something Inara had only seen on poorer planets that couldn't afford the new technology. He carefully unfolded the small piece of paper. It was the photograph of him and, Inara assumed, Dia. She had semi long brown hair and big brown eyes. They photograph was faded from the years it had lived in Mal's pocket, but the colors where just bright enough that Inara could tell that the little girl wore a plain blue dress and there were some green things in the back round. Food plants or grass no doubt. Both the girl and Mal were smiling bright, identical smiles. The girl would have been stunning as a woman. Inara mused for a moment that she would have made a perfect companion, if her father wasn't so against the practice. He leaned over his knees again. Inara noticed that he was softly crying. "If I had stayed, I would've saved 'em. If I hadn't left for the gorram war, my wife and child would be on this here ship with me." He cursed in Chinese. She placed a hand on his upper arm. "Mal, there was nothing that you could do. Dia and Beth were wonderful, I can tell. If you loved them, they were great. I know that they are forever a part of you, but you need to love them as they were. Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over. Would it really have been different if you'd-" she stopped suddenly. The wave screen had lit up. The face of a young woman was there. Inara looked over at Mal. He walked over to the screen in the ship's wall, gasping as he recognized the young woman's face.

_**2011**_

Claudia stormed into her bedroom. Leena had been more than just confused. But none of that mattered today. She needed to know. She had to find out if her father lived. It was the day her Mother had died, yes, but also it could be the day she was reunited with her father, after 15 years, and a few centuries between them. She booted up her makeshift wave screen. She worked to get a correct signal, not only inter-planet but also one without a time restraint. Seeing as one didn't exist yet, she tried to write one, and didn't succeed. Or so she though. Maybe it was just dumb luck that after trying for so many hours to make one signal, all she had to do after her most modified version was to hit ENTER on her computer. Or maybe it was a random miracle that happened to fall her way. Either way, when she typed "Malcolm Reynolds" for what seemed the billionth time into the search engine on the wave screen, up popped her father's picture, along with his location written in Chinese, something she barely remembered how to read. Next to his name was "Sargent, Captain" which greatly confused her. Sure, one was his rank from the war, but what did the other one mean? She tapped the icon. Immediately she was connected to another wave. She saw a young woman talking to a man who was depressed looking. Claudia assumed that her presence on the screen caused the woman to cut off mid-sentence. The man approached the screen, a hard look on his face, but with blue eyes that held hope. Claudia could hardly contain her joy. "Daddy?"

**Okay, so that's where I end this chapter. Yeah, I'm slightly evil, but the next installment will be sooner rather than later, I hope. Science Fair (aka the Devil) will be over soon enough so that will free up a crap load of time for me. All right! If you like, review and tell friends, if you don't, don't tell anyone or give me some constructive criticism. Every writer enjoys being told how to improve! :D until next time.**


	3. The First Connection

**AN: Hey guys! Long time no see! Okay, don't be too mad that February passed without an update. Like I said, Science Fair is the Devil and his creation. But hey, I'm not moving on so I can devote more time to you all and to my little meshed up world. This chapter is sorta kinda not really that long, I know, but still, it's a new chapter nonetheless. Again, my apologies for not updating sooner, and to all of you WH13 lovers, I can't wait for the new season! It will be epic! XD**

**I don't think that I mentioned it in the past chapters, but Book, Wash, HG, Jinks, and Mrs. Frederick are still alive. It's almost like Serenity and the season 3 finally never happened, but it still did. If that even makes sense. Okay, now that I've rambled for a while, and filled in some random information, please don't hate me if it takes forever for me to update. I'm an author who writes off of inspiration, and usually sleep deprivation, which have both been seriously lacking in my life. Which is bad, and good at the same time. Chinese translation is in parenthesis next to the phrase, in its complete-ness. Ok, this is it, for real! I promise! Enjoy!**

**Forever Faerie**

**DISCLAIMER: yeah that's a good one. I really own two shows that have absolutely nothing to do with each other, except for the random connections my mind makes up.**

_**2517**_

"Daddy?" the question hit Mal in the chest. In one word, his world as he knew it collapsed. There staring back at him was his wife, in every shape and form, except with his nose and messy, but strait, hair. "Dia?" she looked like she was close to crying. And he felt the same way. The girl had her mother's big, dark eyes and tiny frame, but she seemed more angular than the soft edges he remembered her having. There was a hollow look in her eyes, and her hair that was once a deep chestnut brown had been changed to a ruddy red color. It was metallic like the rust on his ship. All of it was, except the black streak in the front. Inara smiled softly and she politely excused herself, commenting on how Kaylee may need her help in the kitchen. The captain couldn't have felt more thankful for the woman to leave him alone. He just sat there, taking in everything that this girl was. How had she grown into the woman he saw before him? "Dia I'm sorry-"

"You couldn't've saved us dad. I only escaped the Reavers because I was smart and hid in the hole in the wall you showed me. Mother wouldn't have fit, she didn't fit, acutally. I wasn't clever enough to escape Alliance. They found me on the property and sent me away." Mal had heard of what the Alliance did to orphans, or Unwanteds as they had been told to call them. If one said Unwanted was in their town, all of the other children were forced to ignore them. They became an example of what would happen to other children if they ever tried to run away from home. Mal only knew one Unwanted, from back in the war. The boy took his own life before he ever saw the battlefield. "You weren't…you didn't become…they didn't-"

"I wasn't Unwanted. They gave me special treatment. They only Unwant stupid children. Not kids who are smart. Those kids they send to school. But I wasn't complacent." Mal laughed. Leave it to his kid to be offered a good life then end up…well where ever she was. "What happened, băo bèi?"

"They punished me at first. But nothing worse than I ever got from Grandma and the hands when I messed up their crops and such. You know, they would strike my hands with a rod, but it stung less than Grandma's wooden spoon, or the switches the hands would make. They just thought that as long as I cried, which I faked, I learned my lesson. When they realized the truth they decided to take a more…drastic measure. Eternal banishment." Tens of thousands of questions buzzed in the captain's mind. First off, what did that girl do to get to that point where the options were probably execution or banishment? Also he didn't know of any way to eternally banish somebody. Alliance had tried it before. Failed attempts at sending people to another solar system or galaxy even. Putting them on a planet on the outskirts of this system. Even keeping them in holding cells for the rest of their lives. The girl was waiting for something, her head now turning away from the screen, looking behind her. He heard noises from outside the door. A voice called, "Hey Claud, you okay? I can get Leena to make you some hot cocoa?" He heard her voice reply, "That'd be grate, Steve." Mal smiled when she turned toward the screen again. "Is that a boyfriend, Dia? Aren't you a mighty bit young for that kinda thing?"

"Daddy, I'm 21 and no Steve's not my boyfriend. He can't and never will be."

"Oh?"

"He's gay."

"Oh. Well you aughta get back. I talk to you soon pumpkin."

"Yes daddy." She made to turn off the machine. "Oh and Dia?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. I've never stopped. Dong ma?" (Understand?)

"Wo dong. Wǒ yě ài nǐ." (I know. I love you too.)

He watched as the screen turned black. He had to tell Zoe, but before he could, the ships alarms sounded. Somebody was boarding, somebody terribly unwanted.

_**2011**_

She did it. She had a full conversation with her father. Her real, flesh and blood, living breathing father. She could barely suppress her grin. She had forgotten all about Steve and his promise of hot chocolate, so she started when there was a light tapping at her door. "Come on in!" Steve opened the door with the help of an extra set of hands. Claudia noticed in that moment that he was not her only visitor, but Myka and Pete were both in the doorway too. All three donned sympathetic smiles. Claudia wanted to tell them to save it, to go away so that she could be able to just savor the moment. Instead she grinned back, confusing all three. "Claud? Is everything all right? You aren't acting like a mourning daughter."

"Everything is perfect Myka. Great, wonderful, qí miào. Ta huó. Wo de bà huó." (fantastic/wonderful, He's alive. My dad's alive.) The three stared at Claudia like she was crazy. Only Helena, who was passing by, understood the young girl's words. "Really? Claudia, I believed you to be orphaned."

"I thought so too. I guess I was wrong." Pete grinned. "So, ignoring the fact that both of you speak some random, guttural language," he paused for a second as Myka muttered, "I cant believe that the used guttural correctly in a sentence," then continued, "who's alive? Mom or Dad?"

"My daddy. Mother didn't survive the-" she cut short, almost like she forgot who she was talking to. "She didn't survive the raid. Daddy was at war at the time. The government came in shortly after to pick up any stragglers. I was one. Made me a legal orphan and put me up for sale. Tha's how the Donovans' found me. They always said they wan'ed a daughter. An' they got one for bout two years. Damn shame that was. But no use crying over the past. Jus' keep looking toward the future. That's what daddy always told me." Helena had stopped and joined the small group in the techie's room. "Claudia," began her dear blond friend, "you just spoke Chinese, Right?" Helena nodded, "Mandarin to be precise." He continued, "Mandarin Chinese, and then as you started talking about your childhood, you changed your voice dialect, subconsciously to a deep American south west. What? I don't get it." Claudia gulped. She hated being put on the spot. "Shiong mao niao." (panda urine). "Claudia. This is hardly the time for that!" She mumbled some more choice obscenities under her breath, in a mix of Mandarin and English. She was really amazed at the amount that she remembered. "What if I was to tell you all that I wasn't born in the year 1990?" They all shared a glance. "We would say that it's okay that you had to lie about your age," Myka spoke up for the other three. "How old are you?"

"Uh, negative 485."

**There it is. I hope you liked it. I'll try to update quickly, but still, no promises. Once Easter rolls around, I (hopefully) will be able to write a good, long, and slightly revealing and action packed chapter for y'all. Okay, That's all fokes!**

**~FF**


	4. Trouble arises

**LDD Ch4**

**AN: Hahahahahaha…so that Easter promise…I didn't realize that I would have to do 40 note cards for history and write a rough draft for an English paper…good times. Anyway, here's the new chapter…several months later…but its here none the less! Thanks for the lovely reviews and favorites from everybody, it makes me feel special! (and keep them coming…seriously, oatmeal Scotties and strawberries for all who keep reviewing) Okay, so on with the chapter! **

**Enjoy,**

**Forever Faerie**

_**2011 **_

All four occupants of Claudia's room looked confused. Then three turned to Steve, and became more confused as he said, "Truth. That's the secret that I couldn't distinguish from her. I knew there was something she was lying about. Just…not _that_." Claudia went to sit on her bed. Myka followed, taking a spot across from her, Pete planted next to her on said bed while the other two agents remained standing. Claudia leaned over to her night table drawer. "This, this is my family. The Donovan's adopted me when I was about seven or so. They died later that same year. Then I was almost ten when Joshua disappeared." Myka paused her, "Except you weren't. You were in the negative numbers."

"But I had been alive for seven years, I had been alive for ten years, I've been alive for 21 years, I'm just, in the grand scheme of things, not born yet. I like to think of it as the absolute value of me." Again, they looked at Steve who merely nodded his head. Helena and Myka both smirked at the joke. "Anyway, this is my family, errrr, the only ones that are alive. My daddy and me." The photograph was passed around to all of them. They saw the young Claudia smiling from a man's arms, both with messy brown hair, angled noses, and tulip shaped lips. "Claud, you look so happy, and little."  
>"I was little. Positive five years old." Pete cracked a smile at the bad joke. The faded photo made a circle around the room, each person taking in the little bundle of joy, her eyes burning bright with a fire. Helena noticed that Claudia's eyes never held the same glow. "Claudia, you said that this is all the family you have left, alive. What happened darling?"<p>

Claudia seriously hoped that somebody didn't ask that question. But of course Helena had. Why else would she not ask it? Claudia swallowed the small lump forming in her throat. "They all died. My Grandmama, my mama, and the farm hands, all died because of the attack. And if some did live, well, the farm was burnt down because of the Alliance. Daddy only survived because he was in the war. I live because I was a small child, like I'm small now. I found a good hiding spot from the Reavers. The Alliance found me because I didn't hide well enough from them. They wanted to train me, make me a Reader, because I was smart. They opened my mind, they almost destroyed me, but they pulled me back. I was one the first to be operated on, but then I didn't help them. I would try to hide from them, and when I did, they got angry, the men with blue hands. Then they sent me here, permanently. Another experiment that succeeded. Time travel."

Everybody was silent. They all sat quietly. "Claudia, when you were institutionalized, was it because you could…Read?" She looked down. "Yes and no. I understood a lot, sorta like what Leena does. She reads auras. I read everything. Hers is natural, a gift, it's specific. Mine is general. I can know anything about anything. I understand everything. It's…complicated to say the least." They all sat around quietly. Sure, there were other questions, but those could, and would, be asked in the future. Claudia looked over at the wave screen. She just wanted to bounce one over to her father, to tell him she loves him more than anything. That she'll never stop loving him more than anything. But she doesn't, and she doesn't realize that there is a large chance that she never will be able to again.

_**2517 **_

Mal didn't know what in the gorram da-shiang bao-tza shr duh lah doo-tze* was going on with Serenity. She was acting all weird and discombobulated. "Wash! What in gorram hell is happening to my ship?" The nervous pilot looked up from his controls. "Better ask Kaylee sir. I have no idea." He ducked his head back down to his controls, and Mal was storming out of there. He was furious, but as he approached the mechanic's room, he heard a muffled scream. "Kaylee?" he felt he legs carry him forward. As he entered the room, he saw a strange scene unfolding before him. A man, dressed in all black with a black hood, was standing over a gaged and bound Kaylee, who had a small gash on her cheek, and a quickly growing red spot in her abdominal area. Mal had opened fire before he even knew his gun was in his hand. The mystery ninja disappeared, and Mal scooped up Kaylee and rushed her out of the engine room, screaming. "HELP! GET SIMON!" He scooped her up and whispered, "Not again. Dear God, not again," and held his replacement Dia close to his chest as he jogged down to the infirmary.

_**2011**_ (a few days since The Talk)

Claudia dashed down to the Warehouse main floor. It was just not a good day, again. The Warehouse seemed uneasy, and this was the seventh artifact to act out all day. This time it was the Marc Anthony Emerald to throw a spaz attack, and Claudia _hated_ to goo up something so pretty and shiny, but she really didn't want to suffer from The Curse…or whatever that thing did. She dumped it and ducked to not get sizzled. "Hey Claudia?"

"Yeah Myks?"

"Have you talked to your father recently?"

"Uhhh…no, why?"

Myka ducked her head. She looked up with a bit of nervousness. "We found an artifact. It, well, it was just a bit…different…from the usual kind."

"What you do you mean 'different'?" Myka paused for a moment. "It can….predict…different things that happen in the future. It…it's not exact, but something bad has happened to…well the spaceship that he owns.

"What do you mean 'something bad'?"

Myka took a deep breath and held it in for a moment before sighing it out. "It looks like the ship was taken over by something- or someone- who did not like your father or somebody in his crew. We first though it was Alliance related, but it didn't fit their MO according to you. It was more subtle—" Claudia cut her off. "I think I know who it could be."

___**2517**_

Mal looked up as he placed Kaylee down on the medical bench. The good doctor rushed to her side, cutting off her shirt to assess the damage done. Mal quickly left, trying to respect his young mechanic's privacy. He made his way to the bridge where his mercenary and first mate were polishing their weapons. "Did either of y'all see a man in a full black get-up out here? He went and hurt Kaylee something awful." Instantly both were on their feet. "No sir, but we will find the hwun dan* who did this to her." He nodded his head to Zoe. As he made his way to Wash, he was stopped by River. "Not now, I don't got time for you now."

"The lost one is worried. She understands. The lost one feels them coming."

He sighed, "Who are coming?"

"The ones with blue hands."

**AN: so, these are the translations for this chapter, they are numbered in order.**

*** 1 The explosive diarrhea of an elephant**

**2 bastard**

**I'm sorry it's taken a while. I just haven't had the inspiration (or time) to write. But it is the summer now. Next school year I won't have much time in the first semester, it being senior year for me and all, but in the second semester I should have more time! Thank you for the lovely reviews and favorites and follows. It means the world to me!**


End file.
